Sirius Revelation
by xMeghanMarie
Summary: Let's be Sirius for a moment. Because, we have come to a Sirius revelation. One that could be Siriusly important. Because, Sirius has a secret notebook, but is it really as Sirius as everyone is making it seem?


***)* I was looking through different pictures on Deviant Art, and, I decided that I wanted to write something for Harry Potter, as I haven't in forever! So, before I begin, there are a few things that I have learned from this that I would like to share with you...**

**1. When deciding which couple to write about, don't ask your boyfriend. He may be a sweet heart, but he likes weird couples... (Pavarti and Harry? Really?)**

**2. Music doesn't always help...**

**3. Its difficult choosing a couple...**

**4. Lists are hard to write, much like this fic.**

**So, that's my notes for sharing. Hope you like the fic! It's a Birthday Gift to myself and a gift to my weird, but sweet (Even if he won't see Tangled with me) boyfriend... Because it's late, and he's the only one talking to me. : )**

**Meg**

_Tension_. It described the pair perfectly. It was all their relationship was made up of.

Awkwardness. Hostility. Anxiety. Unease. Apprehension. _Tension._

It just fit.

It was obvious. _Painfully,_ obvious, of how much tension there was between them.

But it wasn't a bad kind of tension. More of an, '_I'm bloody confused_' type of tension. A tension that could only be created between two people who were so _right_ for each other.

It sounded girly. Stereotypical. Overused. Cliché.

But they were.

He was the handsome jock, and she was the pretty little princess. He was in love, and she hated his guts. Or, so she thinks.

But the sly glances, small smiles, hidden laughs; they all stated otherwise. It was the same way he acted around her.

The same way he had been acting for three years.

The same way she had been acting for five months.

Two sixteen year olds, who are so perfect for each other.

Two sixteen year olds, who can't pull their heads out of their arses to see exactly that.

It was a surprise that they had yet to implode from all the tension.

It was a surprise that-

"Sirius, what're you doing?" Remus Lupin asked, peering over his friend's shoulder. Sirius Black hurried to cover the notebook he had been writing in. "Wait- Sirius, is that a journal?"

"No!" Sirius cried, snapping the notebook shut, and shoving it into his bag. "It's just a notebook."

"Why would you have a notebook?" Peter Pettigrew asked, looking at the pair from over the top of a Divination book.

"For, studying purposes..." Sirius trailed, averting his gaze. Remus raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sirius Black? Studying?" James Potter asked, plopping down in the armchair opposite Sirius. "What has the world come to?"

"Nice Prongs, way to go all out."

"I try Padfoot, I try."

"I know you do."

"Sirius, stop trying to change the subject!"

Sirius's head snapped back to Remus, who was sitting on the arm of a sofa, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"What's with the journal?"

"It's not a journal!"

"Padfoot, if you have a journal, its okay to admit it, you know, I have a Cat."

"Prongs, not helping."

"Right, sorry."

"Now, back to the topic of your journal..."

"Remmy, I do not have a journal!"

"Wait, Black, you have a journal?"

"No Evans, I don't! Now bugger off."

"I'd rather stay."

"Evans!"

"Hush up Potter."

"Alright."

"Whipped..."

"I am not whipped Remus!"

"Yes, Prongs, you are."

"And you have a journal!"

"IT IS NOT A JOURNAL!"

"He's right, it isn't." Marlene McKinnon was crouched before them all. Unnoticed by the bickering group, she had nicked the aforementioned notebook, and was now leafing through it, a small smile on her face.

"See?" Sirius cried, pointing at Marlene exaggeratedly. "She gets it! She gets it... Wait, you get it?"

"Well, if it isn't a journal, what is it then?" Lily asked, craning her neck to peek over Marlene's shoulder, but Marlene shrugged her off with a sly smile.

"It's a log." She stated simply.

"A log?" James asked, trying to get a glimpse of the notebook for himself.

"Yes, a log." Marlene rolled her eyes, and flipped the page, snickering slightly as her eyes flickered across the page.

"Well, what's it about then?" Remus asked, falling to the floor beside her, and making a grab for the book.

"It's about... It's about Lily and James." Marlene smiled, showing Remus the page she was on. "He's been making a log about all the times where Lily and James acted civil towards each other."

"What?" Lily cried, looking from Remus and Marlene huddled over the book, to Sirius, who was looking around the common room, avoiding the group in front of him.

"Whoa, Lils, I never knew you called James by his first name so many times!"

"And James, do you seriously mutter Lily's name at least twice in your sleep **every** night?"

"No!" James cried, blushing furiously and dropping his gaze to the floor.

"And I've only ever called him James like, twice!"

"You do realize you just called him James don't you?"

"We must add this to log Remmy!"

"I do agree Marley!"

"Marley?"

"What, you can give me a nickname, but I can't give you one?"

"Well, I don't get why it has to be something like Marley, I mean-"

"Guys! Can I just have the log back? I need to record this!"

"Really Sirius?"

"Really."

"Wow."

"Just give me the book."

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff! Are you crazy!**

***)* This is what happens when you stay up late, become bored, and promise to write a story for your boyfriend... Was originally going to be about after the War with Harry and Ginny, but I like this better. : )**


End file.
